exotico azar!
by Charo.Ita.Surumi
Summary: Cuatro años después de terminar la cuarta guerra, Sasuke recibe una extraña misión por parte de la hokage, se supone que estaba relacionada con Madara, pero cuando llega a la localización, algo increible sucede...quieres saber que es? Averigualo! AVISO...contenido de lemon. Historia de cuatro capítulos. SasuHina
1. Chapter 1

_Mi Gente, estoy que me muero XD  
_

_Me siento igual que un fenix que esta renaciendo de las cenizas...si, los exámenes me dejan super quemada de mente jejeje_

_En fin, les aviso que la primera instansia de examenes a acabado, ahora tengo otra a patir del proximo miercoles, asiq aun no vuelvo definitivamente...Pero me siento tan quemada que tenia q escribir algo...Cuando termine de rendir definitivamente volveré...tengo un buen numero de deberes para con ustedes...actualizaciones desde hace bastante tiempo...Asi que apenas vuelva me pondre a trabajar^^  
_

_Disfruten mientras tanto de esta loca imaginación mía por mientras. Les eh traido esta corta historia (de no mas de cuatro capi)...de una pareja que comenzó a gustarme, aunque para serles sincera y con el manga de Naruto terminado, es muy ovbio que esto solo queda para nuestra imaginación. XD_

_Aviso: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen...de ser así hubiera cambiado el peinado nuestros ninjas adultos T.T_

**_NO APTO PARA PERSONAS CON PRESIÓN ALTA, eeehh que exagerada Xb...pero enserio, tiene alto contenido de Lemon, asiq leer con responsabilidad._**

* * *

_Capítulo I_

.

.

Bufó molesto, sinceramente le molestaban esa clase de llamados, aun cuando sabía que las misiones que le encomendarían serian igual o más molestas de lo que normalmente hacía.

Pero no había alternativa, él era un orgulloso ninja de élite, número uno en todo rango que las misiones se daban a realizar, por ende no podía decir que no a una misión encomendada por la Hokage aunque le parecía molesta.

.

.

Se sentó en la silla frente a la rubia prominente, con su presencia que desprendía orgullo Uchiha por doquier, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, y sus ojos cerrados como expresión de pensamiento mientras escuchaba la misión por la que había sido llamado por la autoridad. (lo sé, medio Gaara XD)

-**Se que no es el tipo de misiones que normalmente estas acostumbrado a hacer...-** comentó Tsunade seriamente y, aunque quisiera ocultarlo, algo nerviosa.-**...Pero no hay otra alternativa...-**

Uchiha Sasuke, si...el ninja élite número uno, el ex traidor y ahora reivindicado ninja que abandonó Konoha y del que, junto con Naruto, fue también uno de los héroes en la cuarta guerra ninja al volver...si, el mismo Sasuke Uchiha, abrió los ojos observando a los mismo de la rubia. Tsunade se sintió por un momento desalmada ante la mirada de su ninja, pero en segundos volvió a su mismo estado de siempre...no podía dudar en ese momento que tenía enfrente de ella al causante, o víctima, no sabría como llamarlo, de aquella situación tan comprometedora. Sabia que una palabra errada de ella ante el Uchiha, la llevaria a la derrota.

-**No me parece una misión complicada...cualquiera podría hacerla- **exclamó el Uchiha seriamente. -**¿porqué debo hacerlo yo?- **preguntó con total curiosidad. Si su instinto no fallaba, y es que nunca lo hacia, estaba casi seguro que una misión como esa no estaba a la altura de ningun ninja élite, incluso los pequeños chunin podrían realizarlas con los ojos cerrados...pero lo cierto era que, según él, esa misión ocultaba tras de sí un verdadero enigma, algo que, por la expresión nerviosa de la gondaime, se notaba que quería ocultar.

Si ese fuera el caso, a él no le interesaba, no iba a negar que no sentía curiosidad por saber que era "ese algo" que ocultaba la Hokage, pero no era tan chismoso como para saciar ese instinto de conocer esa verdad oculta...aún así no podía contener la curiosidad de saber por que debía ser él quien la llevara a cabo, cualquira podría hacerlo.

-**Bueno...es cierto que el riesgo es mínimo y que las probabilidades que tengas éxito en completarlas son 100% afirmativas...pero...-** dudó un poco. Tras un leve suspiro continuó.-** ...está relacionada con... Madara...-** exclamó ella luego de ponerse seria. Y Sasuke la observó un poco sorprendido...Madara ya era cosa del pasado...habían pasado ya cuatro años desde ese suceso...¿como es que esa simple misión estaba relacionada con Madara?.

-**Si ese el caso...-** comentó descruzando sus brazos y formulando en sus labios una sonrisa siniestra. -**Acepto entonces.-**

Y Tsuande sonrió...Por que lo cierto era que su verdadero plan, estaba comenzando.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Partió esa misma tarde, casi atardecer, no queria dejar esa misión pendiente para un día después, no cuando estaba tan emocionado por saber que relación habia entre esa misión y la verdad sobre Madara.

Corría y saltaba árboles por doquier, seriamente y concentrado, ahora que lo pensaba un poco, no entendía porque la hokage le había aconsejado no agitarse en el recorrido hacia su objetivo, pero a él poca importancia le daba, lo único que queria hacer en ese momento era llegar lo antes posible a destino para corroborar sus intuiciones...y lo haría aunque que para ello estaba utilzando gran parte de su energía solo para llegar.

La noche comenzaba a caer en ese bosque del que se había adentrado, se detuvo a menos de un kilometro de distancia de aquella pequeña casa de madera que divisó hace varios kilometros atrás.

Caminó tranquilo hasta llegar a la puerta de la misma. Activó su sharingan como precausión de que hubieran enemigos dispuestos a atacarlo, pero en el instante en que divisó que no había nadie más que él, desactivó sus ojos, y luego se adentró a la cabaña.

Por dentro era bastante sencilla, pero cálida, la luz de la pequeña sala estaba encendida al igual que la de la cocina, las demás habitaciones estaban a la interperie de la oscuridad, pero aún así la sensación de comodidad que desprendía ese pequeño recinto era agradable. Si en el diccionario del Uchiha existiera la palabra acogedora, entonces la hubiera clasificado de esa manera. Esa pequeña morada era acogedora.

.

.

Se sacó la mochila de su espalda, la abrió en busca de lo que hasta hace segundos su cuerpo le pedía, agua. Pero una expresión de desconformidad se hizo presente en el rostro del moreno, ¿habia olvidado llevar agua?, imposible...¡si había algo de lo que nunca se olvidaba era de llevar una cantimplora con agua!, ¿como es que justo ese día no la había llevado?. Se extrañó por eso, pero no se frustró, pensó que si esa casa tenía luz, entonces también tenía agua ¿no?.

Dejó la mochila en el rincón de la puerta, se dirigió a paso seguro hacia la cocina...sabía que no había nadie en ese lugar, si las palabras de la hokage eran exactas, la persona con la que tenía que encontrarse, y de la que tenía que extraer la información necesaria regresaria dentro de una hora y media...así que, ¿para que andar precabido si no había peligro?.

Se adentró en la cocina, a diferencia de lo que pensaba, en lugar de encontrar esa habitación cubierta de polvo, en realidad estaba más que impecable. Ahora que lo meditaba, la casa lo menos que daba a entender era abandono...no, todo lo contrario estaba limpia y con ambiente fresco, señal clara que la persona que habitaba ese recinto, no se ausentaba por mucho tiempo.

Abrió la canilla, y ahora si se había frustrado, ¡no había agua!, ¿como era posible?, ¿como una casa podía tener luz y no agua?.

Agitó sus cabellos, señal clara de que estaba enojado...¿ y como no estarlo?, estaba sediento y en esa cabaña lo menos que había era agua...lo corroboró cuando abrió el refrigerador, incluso habia comida pero ni rastro de bebida.

.

.

Tragó fuerte, intentando calmar su sed, ahora recordaba las palabras de la rubia que le decia que no se agitara, ¿es que acaso ella sospechaba que él entraria en una crisis existencial por tener sed y no tener nada con que saciarla?.

Caminó por alrededor de varios lugares dentro de la morada, sabía que no había ningún lago o rio cerca que lo sacara de ese aprieto, lo había confirmado cuando se habia encaminado hasta llegar a donde estaba ahora...pero no queria decir que no hubiera en algun lugar de esa casa algo para tomar.

Después de recorrerse la sala, la cocina, el baño...en donde al parecer tampoco funcionaba el agua, llegó algo molesto a una de las dos habitaciones que habían en ese recinto.

Se adentró, pudo divisar que la habitación era oscura, pero cuando encendió una pequeña lámpara que había en el rincón, muy cerca de la única cama, se encontró con una pequeña botella de vidrio llena de un líquido rojo que habia sobre la cama misma.

Algo dentro de él clamó de alegria...aunque claro estaba que no lo demostraba.

Tomó esa botella en sus manos, la agitó y observó detenidamente el contenido...no divisó nada anormal, y aunque una parte de él le dictaba que no confiara en ese líquido, la otra parte, la más necesitada, le recordaba la sed inmensa que tenía y la gran necesidad de su cuerpo por satisfacerla.

Abrió la botella, la olfateo, no sintió nada anormal, le dió entonces un pequeño sorbo, lo minimamente necesario para describir si era posiblemente veneno, del que con ese pequeño sorbo no le haria efecto, o si era realmente algo para tomar.

Ni bien el poco líquido pasó por sus papilas gustativas se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de otra cosa fuera de lo común, solo era jugo de granada.

Y con la seguridad de que aquel líquido no era peligroso, lo bebió entonces...

Al cabo de unos segundos, en donde ahora la botella se encontraba completamente vacía, satisfecho a mas no poder, se sentó en la cama. Aun con la botella en su mano la observó...nunca se creería que esa pequeña botella lo habia salvado de una noche de mal humor.

Sonrió tenuemente, demasiado para un Uchiha, dejó la botella en la pequeña mesa e hizo un ademan para levantarse.

Pero ni bien se levantó, se encontro con que todo comenzaba a darle vueltas...¿qué estaba sucediendo?, lo sospechaba...ese líquido no era confiable.

Se sostuvo de la pared, en verdad el mareo le había pegado más que mal. Pero por lo que deducía no era tan fuerte, no sentía ni fiebre, ni malestar...veneno entonces no podía ser...a lo mejor era algun licor de esos a los que a él le cae mal.

Lo que si sentía era calor, y mucho sueño...observó como pudo el reloj de la pared de esa habitación, si el tiempo estaba correcto, y si sus ojos no le estaban jugando una mala pasada, faltaba una hora para que él se encontrara con la persona que le daria los detalles de la información que poseía. Observó aún mareado la cama...no supo en que momento una gran necesidad de acostarse a dormir allí le había invadido, pero no se sentía estable como para averiguarlo...divagó unos minutos, si se acostaba ahora sabría que antes de la hora exacta se levantaria...pero también estaba la posibilidad de que no lo hiciera, no estaba seguro con el estado en el que estaba...aún así la otra opción de intentar esperar en ese estado era más que imposible.

.

.

Lo había decidido, se acostaría por tan solo media hora, sabía que en media hora se levantaría como nuevo.

Se sacó el calzado, el chaleco y la camisa que tanto parecia pesarle, el negro pantalón, y quedandose solo en ropa interior se adentro a la cama cubriendose con una fina sábana de seda. Cerró sus ojos esperando que el sueño no tardara pronto en invadirlo.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Algo extraño estaba sucediendole, no sabría como describirlo...pero era extraño.

En primera instancia, sus ojos parecían no querer abrirse, ¿será que aún tenía sueño?...era muy posible. Por tanto, con su mente abierta, ya que según él habia descansado lo suficiente, intento abrír sus ojos...no pasaron más que segundos cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo su tiempo, no es que sus ojos no pudieran abrirse, es que ¡los tenía abiertos pero no podía ver nada!...era demasiado oscuro el ambiente.

Parpadeo incontables veces, pero aún así no divisaba nada más que la profunda oscuridad.

Con la mente aún más despierta comenzó a pensar en que le estaba sucediendo, se sentía aturdido, no sentia ni su cuerpo ni sus sentidos...¿qué le estaba sucediendo?

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo por recordar, lo último que pensaba es en el líquido que habia tomado...si, ese seguro era el culpable del porque no podía moverse, ni ver, ni oir.

Intentó mover sus brazos, pero algo le decia que era imposible.

Intentó entonces maldecir la situación, pero su voz no salia.

Por último hizo un gran esfuerzo por recurrir a su último recurso, la audición, pero parecía escuchar poco y nada.

.

.

Estaba frustrado, enojado, no sabía que hacia, ¿que hora era, que había sucedido con la persona con la que se tenía que encontrar?

No sabía nada...pasaron alrededor de dos minutos, a los que a él le parecian horas...y pudo entonces sentir una extraña sensación.

Podían tratarlo de loco, pero algo en ese momento le decia que no estaba solo en esa habitación. Habia alguien más que estaba con él en ese momento.

.

.

Entonces lo sintió...su sentido del tacto estaba despertando y lo presintió. Alguien o algo estaba sobre él. Más bien parecía alguien, y estaba...¿saltando?

¿Qué...alguien estaba saltando sobre él? Era la deducción más rara e incrédula que pudo imaginarse.

Y en el momento en que estaba intentando desacartar esa hipótesis, lo sintió, un extraña fricción en su parte baja, un roce que parecia subir y bajar por su miembro...esto era macabro.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Conocía a su cuerpo mejor que nadie, y lo sabía, lo sentía, alguien estaba sobre él...y no tan solo sobre él...estaba sobre su miembro, saltando, subiendo y bajando.

Sasuke se agitó, nunca diria que estaba asustado, porque era un Uchiha y el susto y el miedo nunca estaban en su diccionario mental ni moral. Pero el sentimiento que estaba experimentando en ese momento era parecido, eso...mezclado con enojo e ira.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie se atrevía a maldecirlo en su rostro, mucho menos a intentar atacarlo sin antes saber las consecuencias que sufriría...como es que entonces...alguien se estaba atreviendo a ¡violarlo!, si...esa era la respuesta, estaban abusando de él.

.

.

Estaba más que enojado, la ira se estaba haciendose de todo el cuerpo del Uchiha, sabía que en el momento que sintiera sus manos lo primero que haria seria matar al madito que estaba propasandose con él...

...en ese instante enmudeció mentalmente, ahora si diria que estaba asustado...

...¿no era un hombre el que estaba abusando de él, cierto?, no, imposible...no sabria en que se convertiria si se enteraba de que era un hombre quien estaba con él.

Entonces agudizó su vista, intentaba divisar quien era la persona que estaba disfrutando de su cuerpo sin su concentimiento...practicamente, quien era la persona que se habia sentenciado a la muerte más sádica que sabría que el Uchiha le haria experimentar.

Pero era inutil, no podía ver nada, aún así su sentido auditivo parecia despertarse...y fue cuando lo sintio...esa persona estaba gimiendo...jadeando suavemente...

Algo en el Uchiha se despertó, algo como una cierta sensación de alivio, porque al parecer quien estaba allí con él era en realidad una mujer y no un hombre...si, esa voz suave solo podía pertener a una mujer.

Lo cierto es que la mujer que estaba con él, aumentó la velocidad del ritmo, y Sasuke lo notó, aún su cuerpo estaba medio dormido, pero podía sentir como la fricción se sentía ahora más palpable que antes, y como ella también aumentaba la aceleración y el sonido de los gemidos.

Cuando al parecer sus manos habia despertado, se dio cuenta de que en realidad sus manos no es que estuvieran todo ese tiempo dormidas, estaban en realidad atadas.

Sasuke se encontraba con las manos atadas en los barrotes de la cabezera de la cama.

Realizó entonces un fuerte pero silencioso movimiento con sus manos, y en segundos las cintas con las que habia sido atado cayeron al suelo. Bajo sus manos, estaba seguro que golpearía a esa persona, pero antes queria corroborar que persona era...llevó sus manos entonces a los muslos de la persona que estaba sobre él y que aún estaba autopenetrandose con su miembro.

Cuando la tocó, sintió entonces que la piel de esa persona era tersa, suave, sus muslos era delicados como los de cualquier mujer...concluyó entonces, una mujer estaba haciendole esto.

Ella no habia sentido las manos del Uchiha, estaba tan agitada y exitada que el roce de él paso desapercibido para ella.

En cuanto Sasuke decidió salirse de ese momento, algo en él se despertó...su miembro se habia despertado...o bueno, mejor dicho él se habia despertado, porque su miembro parecia despierto desde antes que él mismo.

Ahora lo sentía con claridad y suma extrañesa, el delicado e ¿inexperto? vaiven que ella estaba imponiendo habia despertado en él cierta ¿exitación?...No, imposible, él no estaba comenzando a disfrutar de esa sensación, ¡seria de locos!

Cerró los ojos, intentando esfumar su detestable imaginación y sensación de gozo, pero entonces, se habia dado cuenta de que habia sido una muy mala idea... con los ojos cerrados parecia sentir con más claridad la exquisita sensación de la carne...

Ya no habia vuelta atras, ya no podía calmar sus impulsos, su comenzada y acelerada exitación...se dejó entonces hacer por los movimientos de ella...solo por un rato más...solo un poco.

O lo que parecia un poco, su voz entonces se despertó cuando ella aceleró un poco más...y sin poder evitarlo, gimió.

Ella se tensó, su nerviosismo se hizo presente al momento en que también habia dejado de autoenvestirse. ¿Qué habia sucedido?, ¿qué hacia él despierto?

Sasuke sin perder el tiempo posó sus manos en los muslos de ella, había despertado en él cierto deseo sexual de continuar siendo ¿violado?...si hasta a él se le hizo extraño ese pensamiento. Pero a su defensa, ella lo habia comenzado, y él ahora habia despertado.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-No te detengas...-**imploró el Uchiha mientras acariciaba los muslos de ella.

La joven se habia tensado y puesto muy nerviosa, temblaba ante el contacto del Uchiha, pero tampoco podía negar que sentir sus voz pidiendole continuar y con ese tinte sensual y atractivo que solamente poseía Sasuke Uchiha...no podía negar que, la había exitado.

-**Uchi...-** silencio antes de seguir. -**Sa-sasuke-sama...-** exclamó ella con esa voz que le habia revelado a él que ella era una mujer.

Cegado ahora por la pasión y la atracción sexual que habia despertado en él, se levantó un poco de la cama, lo suficiente como para sentarse y sentir la respiración agitada de ella, y esa fragancia exótica y atrayente que desprendia el cuerpo de la joven.

-**¿Sama?-** preguntó en tono burlon...-**me gusta como suena...- **exclamó al momento en que sus manos asendían por los muslos de ella y acariciaban un voluptuoso trasero, ella gimió y temblo un poco por el contacto de él. Sasuke por su parte se deleitaba con la figura de ella...si, era mujer.

Ascendio entonces por la espalda pequeña y delicada de la joven y de la cual su curvatura parecia ser más que sexi, lo sentía y se lo imaginaba.

Entonces sus manos abandonaron la espalda de la joven y las posó en dos senos, que al tocarlos y dibujar en su mente su forma, podía decir con orgullo que eran grandes y bien desarrollados...el calor y la erección de Sasuke no se hicieron de rogar, y ella gimió al sentir el miembro del Uchiha, aun dentro suyo, despertarse con mayor intensidad.

Sasuke la tocaba, con sus ojos cerrados imaginando como debia ser el cuerpo de esa joven, Por tacto dedujo que su cuerpo era hermoso, atractivo y sensual; que tenía además cabello largo, porque por sus manos sintió el suave cabello de ella cuando acaricio su cintura, pero su cara era la que revelaria todo...eso era la verdad.

Abandonó sus pechos, con los que se habia entretenido bastante, y que gracias a ello ella gemía aún más, para pasar sus manos por su cuello, era delgado y delicado...tenía una ganas inmensas de besarlo, pero se abstuvo.

Ascendio entonces hacia el rostro de ella, divisó que su rostro era pequeño, al igual que su nariz, rozó entonces con las yemas de sus dedos los labios de ella, eran suaves, carnosos y por lo que parecia...tentadores.

Apoyó entonces sus manos a ambos lados del rostro de ella, y sin hacerse esperar, la besó. La joven volvío a tensarse, sentir los labios y la lengua experta del Uchiha era algo que no se daba todos los días, entonces no habia más que hacer...se dejó hacer por las sensaciones que Sasuke Uchiha estaba despertando en ella.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Paso sin siquiera saberlo, sin siquiera esperarselo ninguno de los dos.

Sasuke se habia girado junto el cuerpo de la joven, cambiando así de posiciones. Ahora ella estaba debajo de él, y él por supuesto era quien dominaba ahora.

La joven sostuvo los barrotes de la cabezera de la cama con fuerza, mientras gemía casi en gritos por las profundas y casi violentas envestidas de su amante.

Sasuke por su parte no se habia echo desear, en cuanto sintio que los pechos de ella eran del tamaño y la forma que a él más le gustaban...no tuvo mejor idea que probarlos. Y así mientras se adentraba en ella con la gran necesidad de fundirse en el cuerpo sensual de su mujer amante, lamía y besaba los pechos turgentes de la joven.

.

.

Sabía que su voz era melodiosa, lo descubrió en el momento que la había escuchado gemir por primera vez, y no estaba equivocado, su voz era suave, atrayente y para nada chillona, por tanto escucharla gemir por sentirlo a él tan dentro de su cuerpo era una verdadera dicha.

Cuando ella creyó que ese momento no podía ser más memorable y más exitante, se dio cuenta de su gran error a los pocos segundos. El Uchiha habia abandonado sus senos y ahora devoraba su boca, mientras al parecer había conseguido adentrarse aún más dentro de la cavidad vaginal de la joven. Y ella respondió a él besandolo con la misma intensidad que él lo hacia. Acarició su espalda tonificada y musculosa al sentir que pronto dejaría de existir un mañana, y rodeó la cintura de él con sus piernas...entonces llegó.

-**Ah, ah...¡Sasuke!-** gritó ella al momento que cortaba el beso para exclamar de manera gutural y, según el Uchiha, sensualmente.

Él lo sabía, a ella le habia llegado su primer orgasmo...o tal vez no era el primero, ya que si se ponía a pensar Sasuke no tenía noción del tiempo, a lo mejor no era el primero y ella ya se habia saciado con él varias veces antes.

Lo único cierto de momento era que él estaba lejos de su primer orgasmo, aún estaba exitado aún necesitaba estar dentro de ella, sintiendola. Y aunque sentir el climáx de ella lo habia exitado de sobremanera y más al sentir su nombre salir de sus labios, aún sabía que la energía que tenía no seria saciada tan facilmente.

.

.

Ella estaba anonadada, sentía , a la vez de que intentaba bajar de aquel lugar en donde el experto y formidable Uchiha la habia llevado, sentía que él aun no habia alcanzado su climax.

Sentía aun más las envestidas ahora violentas pero deliciosas, que le estaba propiciando. Entonces algo en ella volvió a renacer, una gran exitación que necesitaba ser saciada por aquel hombre.

Volvieron a besarse entonces, callando así los gemidos de ambos, porque para ser sinceros el Uchiha estaba ensordesido por la situación, siempre en las relacions sexuales que él compartía con otras mujeres, solamente ellas gemían fuertemente, solamente ellas gritaban y sonreían por las acciones deliciosas que Sasuke experimentaba con sus cuerpos...por tanto, él nunca gemía, o por lo menos no de esa manera, casi gritando por la gran pasión que esa desconocida, si...desconocida le estaba haciendo descubrir.

Pasaron entonces largos e interminables minutos que querian ser horas...y cuando ella había comenzado a exitarse, él entonces estaba llegando.

Sasuke aceleró las estocadas, cada vez más rápidas e igual de profundas. Los estaba sintiendo, estaba llegando...sintió la gran necesidad de gritar, si, queria gritar el nombre de la chica que lo estaba llevando a un fuerte y potente climax...pero lamentablemente no lo sabia, no sabía quien era, como se llamaba, como era...solo sabía que aquella mujer sabía corresponderle.

La besó entonces de manera rápida, ahogada, mientras sus brazos aferrados a la delicada espada de ella impedían cualquier separación...y de esa manera su grito de placer y satisfacción se perdio en la gargantas de ambos.

.

.

Ella lo sintió, sintió el climax del Uchiha en su ser cuando éste eyaculo en su interior. Para ella entonces, ahora la misión...estaba completa.

O eso debería de haber sido, pero no...no todo quedo allí.

No supo en que momento ella lo habia volteado, y se volvía a poner sobre él...a lo mejor no lo había notado porque aun estaba palpitando su miembro por el violento y efusivo climax que lo habia golpeado, y su mente aun disfrutaba y recordaba el momento, talves por eso él no había sentido cuando ella volviá a imponer un ritmo de nuevo acelerado mientras volvia a autopenetrarse.

Él la observó, o lo que él deducia en donde estaba ella, el que ella estuviera exitada aun despues de lo que acaban por experimentar era algo nuevo para Sasuke.

En ese momento miles de preguntas invadieron su mente, ¿Quien era, como se llamaba, se conocían, porque se había entregado a él, porque habia intentado abusar de él?

Pero algo en él le decia que no era precisamente el momento exacto para preguntarle.

Lo único que dijo fue...

-**di mi nombre...-** exclamó él comenzando a exitarse de nuevo.

Ella se ruborizó, observó donde presentía que estaba el rostro de él, y sin dejar de moverse respondió...

-**Sa-sasuke...-** respondió con un deje de duda. Y en él comenzaba a despertarse de nuevo esa sensación de líbido...estaba comenzando a florecer de nuevo, entonces llevó sus manos hacia la pequeña y estrecha cintura de ella y ayudandole a envestirla ...comenzó a impulsarla bajandola y subiendola de manera dulce pero potente.- **...ah, ah...Sasuke...-**

-**Eres mía ahora...-** comentó con total seguridad y con el mismo tono sensual que hacia que su compañera se exitara de sobremanera. -**...yo...soy tuyo...- **Si, al parecer la mente del Uchiha había salido de su cuerpo y ahora decía incoherencia...él jamáz pertenecía a nadie, jamás. Pero en ese momento, una extraña sensación, diferente a muchas otras, inundó su ser...y un extraño sentimiento de pertenecía, de decir que ambos se pertenecian el uno al otro, se habia apoderado de él. Aún aunque supiera que ninguno de los dos se conocía, y que a lo mejor, al día siguiente se arrepentiría de sus palabras...Aún así quería decirlo. Ella, por su parte, comenzaba a ruborizarse por las palabras de él, aun más mientras sentía que él aceleraba las envestidas.-**...dime...hmm...dime, el nombre...de tu hombre...-**

**-sa-sasuke...SAsuke...ah, ah...-** exclamaba ella al momento que sentía que estaba a punto de llegar de nuevo a su violento climax.

En el momento en que él elevó su cadera y ella bajo...lo sintió.

-**¡SASUKE!-** volvió a gritar su nombre.

Miles de sensaciones se desprendieron de aquel orgasmo aun más potente que el anterior. Él también lo sintió...sintió como su miembro era bañado por los líquidos de ella, tan exitante, tan delicioso y exuberante.

Ella entonces cayó hacia atrás, quedando acostada en las parte de los pies, y no en la cabecera.

Respiraba más que exitada, agitada y un poco temblando. Cerró sus ojos para relajarse mejor, pero al momento que los había cerrado, en tan solo segundos, los abrió abruptamente al sentir que su amante se habia acercado a ella.

Sasuke sintió la perdida de contacto cuando ella habia caido, sin mencionar que su miembro habia salido de la entrada de ella. Entonces no tuvo mejor solución... al momento de levantarse, se posicionó arrodillado entre las piernas abiertas de ella, tomó sus caderas y... volvió a penetrarla.

.

.

Ambos suspiraron, y tras ese suspiro, tras ese momento en donde ambos decidieron sin demora entregarse de nuevo, la agitada exitación se hizo presente y comenzaron de nuevo a pertenecer al otro, llegando esta vez si en conjunto... a su tercer clímax de la noche.

* * *

Continuará...

Ojala les haya gustado, nos leeremos pronto. RECUERDEN QUE APENAS TERMINE DE RENDIR VOLVERÉ CON TODAS LAS ACTUALIZACIONES CORRESPONDIENTES...SERA HASTA FINALES DE DICIEMBRE!

Ya-ne^^


	2. Chapter 2

_Feliz 2015 para todos!_

_Este capítulo iba a hacerlo más largo, pero tuve que acortarlo, espero que aún así lo disfruten...  
_

_Un gran saludo a Dario y su muy querida novia AFuckingAngel...queridos son igual de pervertidos como esta escritora jejejeej._

_y tambien a todos quienes les guste o gustaran esta historia._

* * *

_Capítulo II_

.

.

Sintió un aire fresco y constante, sobre su hombro desnudo. Se extraño por eso, todo su cuerpo sentía calides y una gran sensación de gusto y comodidad, todo...menos su hombro.

Abrio entonces los ojos con pesades, parpadeó constantemente hasta que su vista pudo aclarse por fin, pero en cuanto divisó la realidad, se dio cuenta de que hubiera sido mejor continuar durmiendo.

.

.

Su rostro se ruborizó de sobremanera, jamás,nunca se hubiera imaginado alguna vez estar en esa clase de situación, ni siquiera en sus sueños más raros.

Pero si, allí estaba ella, y no sola...el hombre con el que había compartido aquella exitante, acalorada y deliciosa noche, estaba junto a ella...durmiendo.

Ambos estaban tapados por la fina sábana de seda, pero aún así ella no podía negar que podía sentir muy palpable la desnudez de ambos, los músculos relajados de su compañero, y por supuesto...un bulto apoyado muy cerca de su intimidad.

.

.

Estaban abrazados empalagosamente. Ella se impresionó de sobremanera, por que no tan solo él estaba abrazandola posesivamente, enredando sus piernas con las de ella, estrechando sus brazos por la delicada espalda de la joven impidiendo así cualquier tipo de separación, sino que...ella tambien lo abrazaba de igual manera.

Ella también enredaba sus piernas con las de él de manera natural y romantica, y sus brazos estaban sujetos al cuello del bello hombre que yacia a su lado...con sus manos acariciaba los negros cabellos de él, que por el contacto podía asegurar que eran muy suaves.

Sus rostros estaban muy cercas uno de otro, sus narices bien podían chocar si ella se dignaba a elevar su vista, pero no, ella estaba tan ruborizada y nerviosa que no poseía el valor necesario para observarlo.

.

.

Un leve pero profundo suspiro fue exalado por él...y ella, aunque ya no parecía posible, se ruborizó aún más. Entonces lo comprendió, su hombro sentía el aire fresco y, a la vez, tibio que desprendia el aliento del chico.

.

.

Algo en su mente la volvio en sí. No podía seguir en ese estado, no podía seguirlo abrazandolo, no cuando sabía que él no podía averiguar que estaba en esa habitación aun con ella.

Pero estaba cansada, él la había dejado exhausta despues de esa memorable noche...

Como pudo y delicadamente soltó el cuello del Uchiha, bajó sus manos hasta apoyarlas muy delicadamente en los brazos del joven, entonces con sumo cuidado, para no despertarlo, bajo suavemente los brazos de él.

Un sonido de desconformidad salio de la garganta de él, y ella se tensó. Por primera vez, en todos esos minutos que estaba despierta, se dignó a observarlo.

Un suspiro de relajación fue expulsado por ella al notar que su "amante" seguía dormido.

Entonces separó ahora sus piernas de las de él, lo observó momentaneamente al sentirse libre del magnifico cuerpo de Sasuke. Observó como él se estiraba un poco y, aún dormido, gemía de comodidad. Ella sonrió al verlo, en verdad le había echo gracia ver otra faceta del siempre serio y orgulloso Sasuke Uchiha, y ahora que lo meditaba, le gustaba esa faceta de él.

.

.

Lo arropó como si de un niño se tratase con la sábana, luego con sumo cuidado comenzó a vestirse con las mismas ropas con las que había llegado.

Como último toque se puso su calzado, y luego caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación que estaba ante todo...cerrada.

Apoyó su mano en la perilla para girarla y abrirla, pero entonces una sensación de incomodidad y extrañeza la invadieron, se sentía como si estuviera dejando escapar una... ¿oportunidad?.

Aún dudando, se giró un poco hasta observar la figura de Sasuke durmiendo, llevó su mano en forma de puño hasta su corazón y con su típico nerviosismo impregnado en su ser se acercó con cautela de nuevo hasta la presencia de aquel joven.

.

.

Suspiró por segunda vez al observar, ya a poca distancia, el rostro del joven.

Acercó entonces su mano hacia él, y ,muy dudosa pero delicadamente, posó sus dedos en los labios de él, y con los ojos cerrados delineó los labios del joven recordando en su memoria la veces que ella los habia poseído con los suyos propio.

.

.

Entonces abrió los ojos, y volvió a suspirar, esta vez recordando el porque...porque ella habia echo lo que hizo, y con la persona que menos creyó que lo haria.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_Dos días antes de la misión._

Tsunade bostezó de cansancio, esa noche no había podido dormir nada, los pergaminos de misiones, los acuerdos de paz, los condominios económicos, y demás tratados la habia internado a una gran noche de trabajos y tareas por su aldea.

Giró su rostro hacia la joven que estaba en la otra punta de la habitación, sonrió tenuamente y agradecida, estaba segura que si no fuera por ella entonces, ese día y otros más, debería quedarse en vela por ese gran y molestoso papeleo.

Si, estaba más que agradecida con Hinata Hyuga, la única ninja de todos los de su época que se había compadecido y dignado a ayudar a la rubia con esa desquiciante tarea.

.

.

Hinata por su parte también estaba cansada, aún así se sentía orgullosa por haber terminado el trabajo que se habia dispuesto a revisar.

-**Muchas gracias Hinata...-** le dijo la rubia sonriendo aún más. Hinata elevó la vista hacia ella y al verla sonreír, por contagio, ella también sonrió. -**...de no ser por ti, estoy segura que jamáz hubiera acabado con este papeleo...- **luego quedo pensativa.- **...o bueno, solo hasta que regrese Shizune de su pequeñas vacaciones.- **concluyó.

-**No tiene que agradecerme...me siento feliz por serle útil...-** exclamó sonriendo. Y Tsunade se conmovío por ella, en su mente aún no podía creer que existieran ninjas tan dulces y amables como ella, pero claro Hinata...era un caso especial. Aún no comprendía como Naruto podía ser tan idiota en no fijarse en el alma tan pura de esa joven...

Pero bueno, eso ya era cosa del pasado...si, ya era pasado.

...Lo cierto era, que en realidad una cosa muy distinta era llevarse por la dulsura de una persona, y otra muy distinta era llevarse por la atracción física.

Porque si, Hinata podía ser lo más dulce del mundo, pero por atracción física, bueno, eso para la rubia era dificil de evaluar. Ella sabia que Hinata tenía un cuerpo bonito, no, más que bonito, sabía que la ojiperla era más que atractiva físicamente, lo sabía porque ella era un poco parecida a Hinata en su adolescencia...bueno, no tan así, ella era más plana de lo que Hinata era en su edad.

Aún así, ahora que era una mujer adulta, porque si diecinueve años hacían adulta a cualquier mujer de esa edad, era cada vez más hermosa y atrayente.

Pero Naruto no lo notaba, solo notaba el atractivo de Sakura...y la rubia se puso a deducir de nuevo.

Si, puede que Sakura poseía un lindo rostro, delineado y atractivo, pero no es como si Hinata perdiera en esa competencia...Hinata también poseía un bello rostro, solo que el de ella era un poco más pequeño, al igual que su nariz, sus labios era más carnosos, y no tan finos como Sakura, y aunque sus ojos eran extraños, eran a su ves místico y atrayentes...

Además, deduciendo la situación, Sakura era más alta, sus piernas era bellas y tonificadas; pero Hinata, aunque fuera más bajita que la pelirosa, su cuerpo también era bien tonificado; sin mencionar que los senos de ambas daban la verdadera finalización de esa batalla, y como victoriosa salia la Hyuga, por que aunque Naruto quisiera negarlo mentalmente, Sakura era bastante plana para su promedio, y Hinata, bueno, superaba con creces el mismo.

.

.

Tsunade negó rotundamente con la cabeza. No, aún no entendía como Naruto podía ser tan ciego respecto a Hinata...si tan solo Sakura se dignara a observar al rubio, entonces ella por lo menos seria un poco más feliz. Pero no, Sakura solo tenía ojos para el moreno, orgulloso, y, lo que menos podía negar, atractivo Sasuke Uchiha.

Este a su vez solo tenía ojos en su futuro, sus objetivos, de los que no eran restaurar su clan, no, ahora su pensamiento era que su clan moriria con él como último descendiente..._"Que desperdicio", _pensó la rubia. Y que lo era, el muy egoista moreno queria dejar al mundo sin descendencia del Sharingan y otros poderes que poseía la línea sanguinea de los Uchiha... pero bueno era su desición, y, aunque no lo quisiera solo él podía decidir sobre el futuro del apellido Uchiha.

.

.

Así que la situación fue una vez una gran cadena de desamores, si una vez lo fue...Ahora todo era cosa del pasado, por que actualmente las cosas eran diferente, Hinata decía que ya no amaba a Naruto como hombre, pero si como amiga. Y salvo por ella, la cadena aún continuaba, Naruto perseguía a Sakura, la pelirosa perseguía a Sasuke, Y Sasuke, bueno, no perseguía a nadie más que a su vida futura.

.

.

Suspiró de cansancio negando la situación...ella no estaba en ese momento para estarse preocupando por problemas amorosos de sus ninjas jóvenes, no, ella solo podía velar por su seguridad y su felicidad, nada más y nada menos...y por sobre todo,terminar con el molesto papeleo que parecia en lugar de disminuir, aumentar aún más.

Lo sabia, esa noche tampoco podría dormir.

.

.

.

.

_La mañana del día siguiente._

Si pudiera ponerle una palabra a la extraña reunión que se estaba llavando a cabo entre todos los kages, y los representantes del consejo de las cinco naciones unidas, seria...frustrante.

Si, esa reunión era frustrante...o eso era lo que sentía Tsunade en ese momento. Lo único que ella deseaba es que por lo menos, sea lo que sea que necesitaban comunicarles, fuera algo de extrema importancia...sino todo era entonces una gran perdida de tiempo, sin mencionar que pronto sucumbiria al sueño por no haber podido dormir en toda la noche.

-**Creimos que este día nunca llegaría...- **exclamó uno de ellos, al parecer la cabeza del consejo.

-**Debe ser un comunicado muy urgente que necesitan dar, no creo que por otro motivo nos reuniera de esta manera a todos los kages...- **expresó Gaara que, al parecer, estaba de igual o peor humor que la rubia Gondaime.

-**Por supuesto que si, Kazekage...no los reuniriamos por nada que no fuera urgente...- **replicó otro de los ancianos sonriendo sinicamente, echo que no les gustó para nada a ninguno de los Kages. -**...Para comenzar, me gustaria agradecerles a todos por reunirse aquí, aún cuando sabemos lo ocupados que se deben encontrar...- **Tsunade parecía querer gruñir en ese momento, ¿si los muy desgraciados sabían que estaban ocupados, para qué los hacían llamar?

-**Podría ir al grano...eh dejado asuntos pendientes que necesito retomar en mi aldea...-** dijo Mei de manera educada, aún que no pudo evitar exalar enojo en ese momento. Al parecer los Kages se habían levantado todos con el pie izquierdo...sus humores estaban por lo bajo de bueno, y por encima de lo malo.

-**Claro, mejor antes que después...-** comentó el tercero de los ancianos, y último. -**...como saben, dentro de cuatro años celebraremos el vigecimo aniversario del Dragón blanco, donde rendimos culto a todos nuestro antepasados y por supuesto a nuestra deida blanca...- **hizo una pequeña pausa para aclararse la garganta. -**...ese día será diferente de las anteriores celebraciones...ese día lo celebraremos como nunca antes, todos unidos...-**

Si antes los Kages estaban enojados, ahora estaban que echaban humo por los ojos...¿los sacaron de sus trabajos habituales solamente para eso, avisarles de una celebración?, debían de estar de broma.

-**No me digan que para esto nos han echo reunirnos...- **tomó la palabra el Raikage.

-**Por supuesto que sí, ese día no es un día más de los años...es especial...-** recalcó uno de los ancianos.

-**...Pero aún faltan cuatro años, ¿porqué es que estan organizando todo ahora?- **preguntó la rubia Tsunade sin ninguna muestra de curiosidad.

-**Me alegro que lo pregunte Gondaime...- **exclamó uno de ellos sonriendo, echo que hizo enfadar aún más a la rubia. -**...Verán, como en todas las celebraciones, nosotros consultamos a nuestro oráculo para saber en que condiciones nos encontraremos para esa época...Y para esta fecha lo hemos echo...-** pausó momentáneamente obteniendo la mirada de todos y cada uno de los Kages, y las miradas de los ancianos se oscureció de repente. -**...la predicción no es, para nada buena...- **concluyó dejando ahora sí curiosos a todos. Tras un breve receso donde todos parecían intrigados por las palabras del anciano, uno de los kages tomó la palabra.

-**¿A qué se refiere con que no es buena?- **preguntó preocupado el Tsuchikage.

-**Pues verán...- **exclamó uno de los ancianos, observando a los otros quienes asintieron para que continuara. -...**hace docientos años atrás...nuestros antepasados celebraron la venida del centenario aniversario de nuestra deidad, el dios dragón blanco...-**

**-Sabemos esa historia...- **interrumpio Mei. -**En esa celebración fue cuando se libró, la gran guerras de las deidades...-**

**-¿Guerra de las deidades?...- **cuestionó Tsunade. -¿**Te refieres a la batalla entre el dios dragón blanco contra el dragón negro?- **Mei asintió.

-**Al parecer, estan informados al respecto...- **objetó uno de los ancianos.

-**Pero...¿que tiene que ver eso con lo que observó en el oráculo?- **preguntó Gaara un poco confundido.

-**Mucho...verán...- **comentó el anciano, se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió. -**...hace docientos años...- **comenzó. -**...todos los kages de las naciones estaban reunidos para celebrar la festividad y darle la bienvenida a la deida blanca que bajaba como siempre cada 100 años para bendecir y llenarnos de gloria...- **todos los kages observando sin perder ningun detalle la conversación. -**...creiamos que ese día solo podía ser perfecto...el dios dragón bajo de los cielos y bendijo nuestros trabajos y esfuerzos... las cosas marchaban tan bien, que era imposible creer que algo podría arruinar el momento- **comentó algo nostalgico el anciano. -**...Pero entonces...todo se vino abajo cuando de las tinieblas descendio hasta nosotros, el gran dragón negro...-**

**-...destruyó la mitad de las aldeas en toda la nación, junto con su ejercito demoniaco...y se reveló contra la deida blanca...- **prosiguió otro de ellos. -**...de entre tantos gritos y pedidos de auxilio, nadie prestaba atención a la batalla que se habia librado entre ambas deidades...-**

**-...De momento a otro parecia que la deidad blanca estaba a punto de ser vencida, el dragón negro era demasiado poderoso...pero entonces..- **comentó otro de los ancianos. -**...alguien...alguien apareció...-**

**-El guerrero sublime de los cielos...-** acotó Tsuchikage.

-**¿eh?...- **exclamó Tsunade. -** ¿Sabes de esa historia?- **preguntó al Kage mayor. Éste asintió. -**Vaya, yo solo sabia hasta la parte de la batalla, pero siempre creí que la deida blanca era más fuerte.-**

**-También pensaba lo mismo...- **comentó Raikage. -**No tenia idea que un guerrero tenia algo que ver en esa historia.-**

**-Y eso no todo...- **volvio a tomar la palabra el anciano. - **Fue él precisamente quien derrotó a la deidad oscura...junto al poder del dragón blanco.-**

**-No sabia que alguien así de fuerte existia antes...- **exclamó asombrado Gaara. -**Pero aún así, sigo sin compreder que tiene que ver esa historia con el presente...- **se silencio mentalmente el pelirrojo al pensar momentaneamente la situación. -**a no ser, que lo quiere decir es que ese pasado...podría...-**

**-No podría...-** le interrumpio el cabeza de los anciano. -**es definitivo, esa historia se repetirá...dentro de los próximos cuatro años.-**

Más de un Kage estaban impresionados, asombrados y un poco incómodos...No hacia muchos que habia salido de una guerra, para ahora adentrarse a otra, e incluso al parecer una más peligrosa.

-**¿Q-qué haremos?-** preguntó nerviosa la rubia y habiendo perdido todo rasto de sueño.

-**No hay que entrar en pánico...nosotros somos todos guerreros, podremos con esa deida, no importa que tan fuerte sea...- **exclamó altivo y furioso el raikage, mientras rompia con sus manos la mesa que los acogía.

-**Eso no es posible...no tenemos ninguna posibilidad ante el dragón negro...- **comentó tristemente y deprimido Tsuchikage.

-**Por supuesto que con esa actitud no llegaremos muy lejos...- **lo regaño Mei, levantandose de su lugar disgustada por la nueva situación. -**Hay que comenzar a idear un plan de batalla...-**

**-Eso no funcionará...-** volvió a decir el Kage Mayor.

-**Por supuesto, si no tienes la más minima intención de luchar, entonces sera mejor que no te metas en nuestros planes...- **le contestó enojado el raikage.

-**Es suficiente...- **expresó Gaara, claramente habia perdido toda la paciencia. -**Las cosas no tiene por que ser así...-** todos los kages y los ancianos lo observaron un poco intimidados. -**...Debe haber alguna manera de poder hacer algo antes que lleguen esos cuatro años. -**

**-¿Como qué? ¿he?, ¿que es lo que tienes en mente? Mocoso-** se exasperó el raikage.

-**Bueno, talvez podamos encontrarnos con el guerrero que lucho en ese momento con la deidad oscura...- **comentó el pelirrojo.

-**¿Te das cuenta de que ese guerrero de seguro tiene más de cien años?-** preguntó ironicamente Mei.

-**¿y qué?, los ancianos del concejo también tiene más de cien años y aun hablan a la perfección- **respondió Gaara, lo que hizo que muchos se asombraran por esa respuesta tan poco considerada hacia los ancianos, estos por su parte se observaron entre ellos intentando negar la situación y pensar que en realidad el kazekage no los habia tratado de viejos decrépitos.

-**Esa persona ya no está entre nosotros...- **exclamó uno de los ancianos.

-**¿y su descendecia?, tal vez alguien de su linaje pueda hacerle frente a la deidad oscura...-** comentó Tsunade. Tras escuchar este comentario los ancianos se observaron entre ellos y luego sonrieron. A la gondaime le habia parecido extraño ese momento, pero por ese intante creyó que no hacer comentarios era lo mejor...por momento.

-**De echo...-** exclamó uno de ellos. -**...esa es una magnífica idea.- **todos los kages observaron algo asombrados por el cambio de humor de esos ancianos, hasta hace un momento estaban tan lúgubres, y ahora sonreía como si nada. -**...a decir verdad, en este tiempo, el guerrero sublime de los cielos aun conserva descendencia...-**

**-¿D-de verdad?-** cuestinó incrédulo el kage mayor.

-**Si, aunque no es directa, pero aún así funcionará...- ** respondió otro de los ancianos.

-**Y, ¿quien es su descendencia?-** preguntó más que curiosa la rubia gondaime.

Los ancianos sonrierón, y luego uno de ellos declaró...-**Su descendencia son...los Uchiha...-**

**-¡¿Quéeeee?!-** exclamó Tsuande más que impresionada.

-**¿Uchiha?...entonces Sasuke...-** exclamó Gaara.

-**Si, por ahora el único Uchiha sobreviviente es Sasuke...- ** expresó un anciano.

-**P-pero...eso, es en realidad ¿Así?-** cuestionó confundido el kage mayor.

-**Por supuesto...en parte...-** respondio uno de los anciano.

-**¿En parte...a qué se refiere con que en parte?-** preguntó Tsunade, ya era suficiente con saber que Sasuke iba a ser hasta entonces el salvador del mundo, ¿que más habia allí que no lo decian rapidamente?

-**Bueno, a decir verdad...nuestro guerrero sublime no era exactamente un Uchiha puro...él era, mestizo...-** concluyó el anciano.

-**¿Quée? ¿Un mestizo?-** interrogó Mei.

-**¿Quiere decir que su sangre estaba mezclada?- **preguntó inusualmente raikage.

-**Por supuesto...esa es la definición para mestizo...-** exclamó Gaara, echo que hizo enfandar un poco al kage de pelo blanco. -**la verdadera pregunta es...¿que linaje se habia conbinado con el Uchiha?-**

**-Exacto, esa es la verdadera pregunta...- **sonrio un anciano. -**lo cierto es que es casi increible...pero su linaje también era...-**

**-¿Era?-** imitó Tsunade para que terminara la frase.

-**...era...Uchiha, y...Hyuga...-**concluyó el anciano.

.

.

_Ese mismo día en la tarde._

Tsunade estaba de los pelos, desalineada, ojerosa y sin rastro de cordura en su rostro.

¿y de que otra forma podría estar?, aquella extraña y temerosa reunión la habia dejado practicamente echa polvo, no tan solo se avecinaba una dura, extraña y quien sabe que tan dificil guerra, sino que debía utilizar como chivo expiatorio a dos de sus mejores ninjas...

...bueno, en realidad utilizar a Sasuke no le parecia tan mala idea, es decir, desde hace bastante tiempo deseaba poner al moreno Uchiha en una situación incómoda y que fuera la más vergonzosa posible...

...pero, Hinata...a ella queria dejarla afuera de cualquier problema, era la ninja más dulce y considerada que poseía...jamáz, nunca en la vida se la entregaría al demonio (en sentido figurado) de Sasuke...debía haber algo que ella podría hacer sin involucrar a Hinata en nada de eso.

Pero, lamentablemente, solo Hinata era la más pura Hyuga que poseía el clan.

Una idea se posicionó en la mente de la rubia...era cierto, estaba Hinata y su hermana menor...Hanabi Hyuga...ah, ¿pero que pensaba?...Hanabi aún era menor de edad. Además considerando que si le comentara a Hinata sobre la situación al respecto, estaba pero completamente segura que se sacrificaria por la aldea, su hermana y el bienestar de las personas en general.

Por el momento era mejor no comentar de ese problema con nadie...

Pero entonces y como acto de magia...las últimas palabras de los ancianos la hicieron pensar de nuevo...

_Flash back_

-**¿Quée?,¿Un Uchiha junto a una Hyuga?, deben de estar bromeando...- **comentó Mei intentando mentalmente negar toda situación, al parecer, ficticia. Bajando junto con los otros Kages de la grata sorpresa que les habian dado.

-**Nosotros no bromeamos...todo esto lo decimos serios y preocupados...-** exclamó el lider de los ancianos, molesto al igual que los otros ancianos por las palabras de Mei.

-**Aún así...- **comentó Gaara rompiendo el silencio que se habia generado por esos minutos...minutos en donde cada uno de ellos procesaban tanta información para solo una mañana.- **En el caso de que Sasuke y la joven Hyuga se unan...¿no sera un poco tarde?- **finalizó recibiendo la mirada de todos los presentes...

-**¿A que se refiere Kazekage al decir "un poco tarde"?- **preguntó curioso un anciano.

-**Bueno, considerando que ese heredero sea concebido incluso mañana...solo tendrá casi cuatro años para cuando descienda la deida oscura...-** ¡Aaah, ahora todos entendían el punto de Gaara!, y sinceramente estaba en total razón.

-¡**Oh, ¿es eso lo que le preocupaba?-** preguntó el lider del consejo sonriendole al pelirrojo. -**si es por eso, entonces no se preocupe...a fin de cuentas nuestro pequeño y muy sublime guerrero de los cielos, él solo...- **sonrió recordando con ternura el pasado. -**...él solo... tenía tres años y medio cuando venció al dragón...-**

_Fin del flash back._

Tsunade tomó sus cabellos entre sus manos y jaló de ellos frustrada.

"_Imposible...es imposible que un pequeño niño pudiera hacer aquello...es decir, solo era un niño", _pensó la rubia, y de echo estaba del todo segura que las palabras de los ancianos eran completas mentiras, pero...Tsuchikage habia asegurado todo aquello, como si el también lo hubiera vivido en carne propia...

Entonces, ya más calmada, solo podía ¿creer en esas palabras?.

.

.

Negó rotundamente, imposible, imposible, aún así...ella no podía hacer la vista ciega y entregar a Hinata a tal destino...no, ella no lo haría...por lo menos lo comentaria primero con la ojiperla, y luego, según lo que Hinata decidiera, ella iba a respetarlo.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Las ojeras de Tsunade seguramente llegaban por lo bajo de los suelos.

Habian pasado ya cuatro noches donde ella no habia podido dormir nada, pero esta vez era diferente a las anteriores noches, esta vez y aún aunque sintiera sueño...no se dormiria.

.

.

Aún no entendía como es que Hinata habia aceptado ese destino tan, tan...incoherente.

Aun recordando ese momento exacto en que le habia comentado el problema y... su misión.

_Flash back._

Como si el destino al parecer jugaba con su debil, por entonces, corazón. Hinata habia llegado esa misma tarde noche para volverla a ayudar con el molesto papeleo.

Tsunade tragó fuertemente, se lo diría, se lo comentaria...

-**Buenas tardes, Tsunade-sama...-** la saludo la Hyuga de manera educada y calidamente al momento en el que entró por esa puerta.

-**Bu-buenos días Hinata...-** sonrió nerviosa la rubia. -**...digo, Buenas tardes, buenas tardes...- **su nerviosismo e incomodidad estaban más que presentes.

-**¿Como se encuentra en este dia?...- **le sonrió..al parecer Hinata no habia notado la extraña acitud de la gondaime, pues ella si actuaba con naturalidad

-**Bien, bien...-** contestó con un gesto de su mano.

-**Me alegro...- **y tras decir esto caminó hasta el pequeño escritorio en que las anteriores tardes ella trabajaba ayudando a la rubia...

-**Ah, Hinata...-** la llamó la rubia. La Hyuga la observó repentinamente. -**...hay algo que quiero decirte...es urgente...-**

**-¿Qué sucede Tsunade-sama?-** preguntó Hinata procupada, y es que el tono de la gondaime la habia asustado un poco.

-**Veras...bueno...-** no sabia como comenzar, de que manera...-** lo que voy a decirte...es algo de extrema urgencia...-**

_Fin del Flash back._

Tsunade pegó un grito de frustración...

no, ella no queria seguir pensando en eso...y mucho menos si sabia que mañana a esa misma hora Hinata estaria...estaria, bueno...

**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_Al otro día...de noche._

Levantó su mano dudosa...temblaba con solo pensar en lo que se encontría luego de atravesar esa puerta...

"_Si en culquier momento, desistes y no quieres hacerlo...entonces, no dudes en volver", _las palabras de Tsunade resonaban en la mente de la Hyuga, si, aún podía retractarse, no necesitaba ser ella quien hiciera esa misión...

.

.

De pronto sintio como sus palabras se adentraron en su conciencia, y tras ese fuerte sonrojo que poseía en su rostro, una mueca de tristeza se coló en su ser.

_Flash back_

Hinata sonrió ante las palabras de la gondaime, si hubiera sido como las otras chicas de su edad, entonces ahora mismo se reiría a carcajadas...pero no, ella no podía reir así, su personalidad no se lo permitia...pero si sonreía, porque ante los chistes y bromas ella bien podía sonreir...

**-¿Q-qué sucede Hinata?...¿porque sonries?-** le preguntó un poco impresionada la rubia, por la extraña actitud de la Hyuga.

-**L-lo siento Tsunade-sama...-** se ruborizó ante las palabras de la gondaime...-**es que, bueno...yo no puedo reirme libremente cuando me hacen chistes o bromas, solamente puedo sonreir.-**

**-¿Qué...un chiste?- **Exclamó sin salir del asombro.-** ¿Crees que esto es un chiste?-**

**-¿Es que...no lo es?-** preguntó ahora si un poco asustada la ojiperla.

-¡**No!...por supuesto que esto no es un chiste...-** exclamó perdiendo la paciencia.-** ¡Hinata, esto es en serio...de verdad que necesitan que tu tengas un hijo de Sasuke Uchiha!...-**

Ni bien termino de decir aquellas palabras, un profundo silencio invadio el lugar. La ojiperla parecia todabía más palida que antes, incluso con el pasar de los segundos se volvía aún más blanca cada vez más.

Cuando Tsunade se dio cuenta que al parecer Hinata ya no estaba allí con ella, por lo menos no su alma, lo corroboró cuando el mismo cuerpo de la Hyuga calló inconsiente al suelo.

.

.

La rubia la auxilio lo mas rápido que pudo.

Se regaño así misma por el estado en el que habia quedado la dulce ninja, pero ¿que más podía hacer ella?, no habia forma de no comentarle la situación, después de todo ella era la primera implicada en la historia...

.

.

Cuando Hinata se despertó habian pasado alrededor de treinta minutos, parpadeó incontables veces hasta que su vista se normalizo...y cuando se dio cuenta de la situación...se aterró de nuevo.

-**¡Tsunade-sama!-** gritó al momento de incorporarse rapidamente sentada en el sillón donde se encontraba.

-**Hinata, no deberias levantarte así, te dolerá la cabeza..-** le comentó la rubia mientras se acercaba a ella.

Tenía razón, la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas...pero, no era el momento de pensar en aquello, habia algo aun mas peligroso que aquello.

-**Tsu-tsunade-sama...yo, lo que usted dijo...es...-** intentó decir la ojiperla.

-**Si, es verdad...-** concluyó la gondaime. Hinata sintió que su corazón se detuvo, y algo dentro de ella comenzó a romperse...no, no podía ser verdad...ella, no podía acceder a eso.

-**Yo...-** comentó Hinata temblando y bajando su mirada...-**n-no, no puedo hacerlo...lo siento..pero, no puedo hacerlo...-** concluyó llorando.

-**Entiendo...-** exclamó la rubia al suspirar...-** y respetaré tu desición...pero, solo quiero que sepas que como tu no lo haras...alguien más debera hacerlo...-**

**-¿Alguien más?...-** preguntó sin rastro de curiosidad, pero es que el tono que habia usado la rubia, no le habia gustado para nada.

-**Si, alguien más...-** exclamó la rubia. Se alejó de la ojiperla y caminó hacia su escritorio, antes de sentarse y con la vista seria y sin expresión alguna, dijo. -**tu hermana...Hanabi Hyuga...- **escuchar aquello fue como recibir miles de puñaladas en el corazón. Su hermana, su hermanita, la única que tenía debía pasar por eso solo porque...porque ella no podía entregarse.

-**E-eso, no es...verdad, ¿cierto?-** pero aun aunque preguntara, no recibio respuestas...Se levantó a gran velocidad desde donde estaba, al diablo si luego le doleria la cabeza, y corrio hasta la rubia...la tomó del brazo de manera desesperada y...-**¡Tsuande-sama, no es cierto...digame que no es cierto!-**

Tsunade liberó su brazo del agarre de la ojiperla y sin observarla contestó...-**Lo siento...Hinata...pero no hay otro camino...lo siento...-** Hinata sintió esta vez que todo en ella habia muerto, convalenciente...malditamente moribunda...y para empeorar las cosas las lágrimas que comenzaron a invadirle los ojos, se negaban a dejarla sola...

.

.

-**Lo haré...-** dijo entre lágrimas y llanto. -**Lo haré...-**

Esta vez, la única que sintió su corazón destruirse en miles y miles de pedazos fue...la gondaime. _"lo siento Hinata"_

_Continuará._

* * *

_Lo sé, este capi no contiene lemon, pero bueno, el proximo si contendrá porque sera contado todo de manera en la que Hinata lo vivio._

_No leemos luego_

_Ya-ne^^_


End file.
